


Happy Together

by Lovethemonkees



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethemonkees/pseuds/Lovethemonkees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy and Peter smoke frodis and have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Together part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened.  
> I also posted this at dirtymonkeefics.tumblr.com

“Man, this is not bad at all” Davy said, as he closed his eyes and took a deep pull of the joint Peter had offered him. He had gone over to Peter`s house this Friday after they were done with the show, and for once, there was no wild party there. Peter usually had at least two or three friends staying with him, and most of the time there was a party going on, but tonight the place was empty except for Davy and Peter. Davy leaned his head on the backrest of the couch and sighed. Working on The Monkees TV show was a lot of fun, he was great friends with the rest of the cast and crew, but it was more taxing than he had thought. And he still missed his family in England sometimes. He looked across at Peter who sat watching him with a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

“Relaxing, isn’t it?” Peter said. Peter had been the first of the Monkees to try pot, and the others had also smoked a couple of times, but Davy was still fairly new to it.

“Yeah”, Davy said. Then he started giggling for, to Peter, no apparent reason at all.

“What’s the joke?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I was thinking about my dad and sisters back in Manchester, and that reminded me of when I first came to America”, Davy giggled, “I was eyeballing this very hot, long-legged stewardess, and when I was just building up my nerve to make a pass at her, she comes over, pinches my cheek, and tells me she got a little boy at home just like me!”

Peter had just taken a sip of his drink and now snorted it back out his nose with laughter. This made Davy laugh harder, causing him to slide bonelessly off the couch and land on the floor. “Oh, I wish I had been there”, Peter exclaimed, almost choking. “Imagine your face when she said that!”

Peter also slid out of his chair and joined Davy on the floor. Peter`s living room was strewn with pillows, so they were almost as comfortable on the floor as on the furniture. Peter rolled over, and looked at Davy “Hey there, good buddy” he said, and that got them laughing again. Peter had a way of imitating Mike`s Texan accent that was almost uncanny. Peter nudged Davy in the ribs. “Stop it, I wanna ask you something”, he said, arranging his face into serious folds. “I have noticed that you prefer the long-legged ones, girls who are taller than you. Any idea why that is?”

“Well”, Davy answered, “practically everybody is taller than me anyway, so if I restricted myself to going out with shorter girls it would just limit my lovelife too much. I don’t want that! Besides, I get a kick out of going out with tall girls, y’know? Sometimes people actually stop and stare, although I can’t be sure if that’s because they recognize me, or if they are wondering what that little creep is doing with such a tall beautiful girl.”

Peter grinned at him. “Probably they`re thinking that you are a sweet little boy, going around with your beautiful, tall mother!”

Davy punched Peter`s arm playfully. “Little boy, you say? I’ll show you!” Before Peter knew what was happening, Davy had jumped on his back, pinning him to the floor. “Say uncle!” he shouted, twisting Peter`s arm up behind his back and tickling his ribs with his other hand. Peter tried to buck him off, but Davy`s compact build, and the fact that Peter was helpless with laughter did not make it very easy. Finally he managed to turn around, only for Davy to pin his arms above his head and continue tickling. Jerking his arms suddenly, Peter got them free and grabbed Davy`s waist, intending to flip their positions and get his revenge. Davy was straddling Peter’s hips, leaning forward, so that their laughing faces were only inches apart. Both their shirts had become untucked in the ruckus, and Peter could feel Davy`s smooth skin against his belly. Without thinking, he put both hands on Davy`s lower back and pulled him closer. Davy looked startled for a second, then he relaxed into Peter`s embrace, offering his full lips for a kiss.

Peter touched his lips to Davy`s for the first time, and felt a thrill like nothing he had ever felt before. Slowly he caressed the smaller man’s closed mouth with his tongue. Breathing hard, Davy opened his lips a fraction, allowing Peter to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues intertwined, and they both moaned. Davy looked deep into Peter’s eyes and kissed him again.

The feeling of another man`s lips against his own, with the barely noticeable stubble on Peter’s jaw, was so much better than he had ever expected. He had sometimes fantasized about other boys, as he suspected was common, but this was just incredible! He caught Peter`s lower lip between his teeth. Against his belly, something hard and hot pushed against him. Without stopping to think about it, he let his hand skim over Peter’s belly and onto his erection. Peter made a startled sound, but made no move to stop him. Instead he slid his hands down Davy`s ass, squeezing hard and pressing Davy tighter against his body. Then he grabbed the bottom of Davy`s shirt, pulling it over his head, and tossing it away. Davy did the same with Peter’s shirt, and they were kissing again, enjoying the feel of their naked torsos against each other. Pants and underwear were hurriedly removed, and they were squirming around on the pillows on the floor, touching each other all over. Peter kissed his way down Davy`s body, stopping at his groin to savour the moment. He had had a crush on Davy for some time now, but never dreamt that ladies’ man Jones would be up for something like this. Maintaining eye contact with Davy and marvelling in the way his eyes seemed to darken as he got aroused, he licked down the length of Davy`s shaft.

Tonguing that sweet spot beneath the head, he hummed to himself as he heard Davy gasp. “Oh Petah, right there! So good!” As Peter engulfed Davy`s erection with his mouth, Davy`s moans got louder. Peter stroked him softly along the sides of his testicles, and felt a small spurt of pre-cum in his mouth.

Davy looked down, locking eyes with Peter. Christ, this was strange! He had never thought about Peter like this before – not much anyway - so how come this all felt so bloody… natural! He had his dick halfway down his bandmate`s throat, he was getting the best head of his life from another guy, wasn’t this supposed to be some bad, dirty thing? OK, dirty it was, but certainly not bad! Bucking his hips higher, he tangled his hand in Peter’s soft, shiny hair and groaned when Pete took him deeper. “Whoa, man, I’m gonna cum if you don’t take it easy”, he gasped.

Peter freed his lips with an audible pop, and grinned up at him. “I don’t mind” he whispered, actually winking before he resumed his ministrations. “Yeah, but what about you? You should… ohhh yeah… get something out of this too!”. Peter didn’t answer, his tongue were now tickling the tip of Davy`s penis. Davy reached out, grabbing Peter and pulled him around so they were laying head-to-tail on the floor. Tentatively he touched his lips to Peter’s massive erection, making Peter gasp and squirm closer.

Davy revelled in the feeling. Each stroke of Peter’s tongue brought him closer to orgasm. He started moving his hips against Peter’s mouth, trying to reciprocate what Peter was doing to him at the same time. Letting go completely, he actually screamed as he spurted into Peter’s mouth.

Peter reached for a glass on the table, rinsing his mouth out quickly, before laying back down, cuddling Davy to him. “Oh man, that was so… but what about you?” Davy murmured. “Do you want to…you know?” Peter smiled, and looked down into his face. “We can try it if you want to”, he whispered. “Turn on your side.” He reached for a bottle of massage oil that had rolled under the couch, probably left over from one of his parties. Coating his fingers with oil, he started stroking Davy`s buttocks. They were wonderfully smooth to touch, round and warm. He looked down. “Christ, babe, your ass is hot!” he murmured in Davy`s ear. “It’s perfect!” The smaller man giggled and squirmed closer.

Peter caressed him lovingly, cupping and kneading, gently stroking his fingers along Davy`s crack. Then he started rubbing Davy`s hot, puckered entrance. Davy was a bit tense, but he knew Peter wouldn’t hurt him for anything. He could only gasp as Peter slipped a finger inside, then added another, scissoring them apart. It felt very strange to be touched like that. He moaned as Peter increased the stretch of his fingers, and tilted his head back so that Peter could kiss and nibble the side of his neck. The room was very warm now, everything felt slippery and hot. Peter reached around and grabbed Davy`s hardening cock, as he positioned himself.

Davy squealed as Peter slowly touched the tip of his penis to his arsehole. “Remember, babe, we can stop at any time”, the blonde murmured. Then he slid inside, angling his penis in a way that was designed to give Davy a little surprise.

At the first intrusion, Davy felt ready to call it off, it hurt like hell, damn it! “Relax, babe”, Peter whispered in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Davy`s spine. Then he felt Peters cock touch something inside him, which made stars explode behind his eyelids. “Ohhh man! Do that again!” he moaned. Peter was only too happy to oblige, nudging Davy`s prostate with his cock again and again, while revelling in the feeling of being inside that gorgeous, little body. Davy moaned and writhed beside him, Peter bit his shoulder as he picked up his pace. Stroking Davy`s cock faster, he felt himself moving towards his climax. “Aaah! Oh God, I’m gonna cum!” Davy rasped out, and as Peter felt the smaller man spurt all over his hand, he pulled out of Davy`s ass and let his seed spill on the smaller man’s lower back.

Too satisfied to move, both of them fell asleep on the floor, sticky mess and all.

Peter was woken the next morning by frenzied squirming next to him, and opened his eyes to find Davy staring at him with his lower lip caught between his teeth, and a shocked look in his big, brown eyes. “Oh, man, what happened last night?! What did we do?” Davy said. Peter murmured soothingly and stroked his arm. “I’m not queer!” Davy said, confusion and worry showing plainly on this face. Peter looked at Davy and simply hugged him closer. “No, and neither am I”, he answered. “But didn’t you say last night that restricting yourself to only going out with girls shorter than you would set too many limits for your lovelife? To only love one sex is a limit if I ever saw one, babe!”

Davy shyly looked into Peter’s half teasing, half serious eyes, and couldn’t help grinning. “Well, if you put it that way..:” he said. He snuggled down into Peter`s arms, suddenly feeling very safe and loved. “I am glad you were my first” he said.


	2. Happy Together part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Peter get into some heavy petting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This never happened

Peter and Davy laid on the floor cuddling for a while longer, then Peter slapped Davy’s behind briskly. “Come on babe, time for a shower and some breakfast I think”, Peter said, Davy raised his head from Peter’s chest, and giggled. “Race you the the bathroom”, he said, and was off. Peter smiled to himself as Davy primly closed the door behind him. He had had a crush on Davy for quite some time, and that Davy wanted him too was more than he had ever hoped for. Sure, he thought, Davy was really hot, but that wasn’t all there was to it. He was also smart, funny and just plain lovable. He always stood up for his friends, and… Peter looked down at something else which also stood up. Maybe Davy would like some company in the shower? Knocking gently on the door, he opened it, and caught his breath at the sight of Davy all wet in the shower. It made his cock jump up another notch.

In the shower, everything was hot and wet and steamy. Delighting in exploring each others bodies, they lathered each other with suds, enjoying the feeling of their slippery bodies moving together. Then it was panting mouths, lingering kisses, rubbing each other with soapy hands, swiveling their hips, more kissing, whispered encouragements and soft moaning. Davy pressed Peter up against the wall, stroking his cock, letting his other hand roam over Peter’s thighs and ass, squeezing and pinching the flesh. His tongue skimmed over Peter’s nipples, and he gently pinched one between his teeth.

Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came. He knelt down and took Davy’s penis into his mouth, tickling the underside with his tongue, the way he had discovered Davy liked so much. “Holy fuck!”, Davy gasped, as he came, too.

After showering, they had toast for breakfast, giggling and joking, Davy sitting on Peter’s lap.

"So what do you want to do today", Davy asked. "If you don’t already have plans, that is."

"No plans, actually", Peter said. "There might be some people coming over, there usually are." Davy’s face fell a bit. "Oh, I guess I should be going then", he said. "No", Peter said. "I think we should both go. Let’s make the most of our day off!"

At that moment, the door banged downstairs and a chorus of “anybody home?” were heard. Davy rolled his eyes and gave Peter a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Nah, man, I better go. Talk to you on Monday.”

The following Monday at the set was strenuous as usual, with little time to talk. After seeing Davy doing some friendly roughhousing with some extras, Peter went out to his car, Davy making a quick excuse and following him. Peter looked down at his friend and grinned. “Man, you really are a little scrapper, aren’t you?”

Davy smiled at him. “Pfft, you think I’m adorable” he answered. “So… can I come over later?”

"There’s always someone there", Peter said. "How about I come over to your place?" "Well, I share an apartment with Micky," Davy answered. "It might be awkward if he were to walk in on us."

Peter grinned. “Not necessarily. Maybe he would want in on the action, though. I have seen the way he look at you sometimes, and you are a tasty little morsel, you know? I can’t be the only one of us who has a crush on you”.

"Yeah, right. A crush on me, Scrapper Jones", Davy scoffed. Peter noticed his friend seemed sad. "I didn’t mean anything bad by it", he said. "I meant you are tough, you know. You stick up for yourself and your buddies, and you aren’t afraid of anything."

Davy nodded. “Being the smallest kid in class and on the street, I pretty well had to learn how to stick up for myself, hadn’t I, or the other kids would have mashed me. And when I left home at 14, it wasn’t always easy. One thing was the stables, I knew the people there, just honest hard working guys, you know. But you should have heard some of the propositions I got when I was touring Broadway with Oliver. Those big cheeses are the worst, you had to talk fast, run fast or be prepared to fight them off, or you could end up with a cock down your throat.” Peter winced. “Like us, last night?” Peter said, a worried look in his eyes. “Oh man, no!” Davy exclaimed. “That was something completely different, I wanted last night to happen, don’t you see? You said you had a crush on me, don’t you think I might have a crush on you too?”

Peter nodded. “I just didn’t want to take advantage of you, being older than you and all. Last night, I worried a bit.” “You stop that!” Davy said. “You’ re what, 4 years older than me? Yeah, that’s really a lot. Besides, taking advantage of someone doesn’t sit too well with your whole hippie thing does it? Free love, brown rice, communal waterbeds? Besides, as you just said, I can take care of myself.” Peter smiled. “OK then, I just wanted to be sure.” Talking in the gruff voice he had used as The Spider in Monkees in a Ghost Town, he said “What’ll it be, kid, your place or mine?”

They ended up going to Davy’s place. Micky wasn’t there when they arrived, so they didn’t have to make up any excuses as they made their way to Davy’s bedroom, occasionally tripping over materials from Micky’s many building projects. “I tell you, I need a place of my own”, Davy muttered. The contrast between Davy’s neatly tidied up bedroom, made bed and all, was a huge contrast to the messy living room.

Davy closed the door behind them, leaning against it. He looked up at Peter who felt himself mesmerized by what he saw. Davy’s eyes, his full, sensual lips, his smile: he deserved to be the heartthrob of America. “Christ, you’re beautiful”, Peter whispered as he moved closer. Davy smiled even broader at this, an impish look in his eyes. He tilted his head back, inviting Peter in for a kiss. Their lips met, their tongues slid against each other. Davy nipped Peter’s lower lip and nuzzled his way down the other man’s throat, tugging Peter’s shirt out of his pants. Peter returned the favor, motioning for Davy to stretch his arms up, so he could get the T-shirt over his head. Davy didn’t lower his arms straight away, so Peter took the opportunity to pin his arms over his head for a minute, not too forcefully as he was pretty sure Davy wouldn’t like that, just playful, while engaging in the deep, slow kisses he knew Davy liked so much. Happy that his friend would willingly let him be in control, he then licked and sucked down Davy’s neck and chest, placing small love bites along the way and purposefully seeking out all Davy’s ticklish spots. Breaking free, Davy pulled Peter’s shirt over his head, playfully returning the tickling favor before moving in for a long, slow kiss. Their bodies ground against each other. Davy felt Peter’s erection press insistently against his belly. He stroked it gently outside the pants. “Bed now, I think” he said, gazing up at Peter.

The rest of their clothing ended up strewn all over the floor. At the bed they practically fell into each others arms, still kissing. Davy climbed on top of Peter. “Not too heavy, am I?” he asked. Peter scoffed “Not at all. You’re perfect!” Davy leaned down so their foreheads and noses touched and whispered “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Tork!” Moving down Peter’s body, he licked a long, lazy stripe up the underside of Peter’s cock. “Oh fuck”, Peter moaned as Davy continued to tease him, alternating between long, slow licks and little butterfly kisses.”All in good time”, Davy murmured, taking the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, making Peter groan loudly. He moved up Peters body, straddling him, and settling down so that their erections rubbed together. Peter rocked his hips beneath him, savoring the feeling of Davy’s hard cock against his own. “Man, that feels good”, Davy murmured, speeding up his hip motions. Peter squirmed beneath him, making soft, little noises in his throat. Both men simultaneously reached down, taking both cocks into fisted hands. “Oh yeah”, Peter moaned, rocking faster. They sucked and nibbled at each others throats, clinging to each other. “Hey, Peter”, Davy whispered. “Can I do you? In the arse I mean?” “What, now?” Peter panted. “Or some other time” Davy amended, feeling that this time he would probably spurt before he had even gotten it properly inside. With a devilish grin he leaned as far towards Peter’s ear as he could and murmured “Wanna slide my cock up in your hot arse, wanna make you cum, wanna make you scream, babe!” At these words, combined with a tightening of Davy’s fist round both their cocks, Peter indeed screamed, as he shot his load over both of them and Davy soon followed. Resting his head on Peter’s chest, Davy giggled and said “Maybe next time, then. Shall we take a shower before we go to sleep? We’re all sticky here.” Peter kissed the top of his head. “Wouldn’t Micky be a bit surprised if he came home and found us in the shower together? Or sleeping together in your bed, for that matter?” “Micky is a cool cat”, Davy yawned. “Besides, he’s so oblivious, he probably wouldn’t notice anyway. And as far as I know, he doesn’t have a habit of coming into my room to check who I sleep with.” Peter tightened his arms around Davy, marvelling again at how perfect the smaller man fit against his body. “All right, Davy. Sleep now, shower in the morning”, he murmured, falling asleep almost before he finished talking.

Davy stayed awake for a little while, watching Peter sleep. His buddy looked like a perfect angel sleeping, and Davy smiled to himself as he thought about how un-angelic Peter was like in bed. He didn’t share all Peters ideas about brown rice and so on, but under all that goofy hippie stuff was the man who had, previous to The Monkees, been known as “the nicest guy in the village”. And that was the man he loved, Davy thought to himself as he laid against Peter’s chest drifting off to sleep, too tired to even notice that he had just admitted he loved Peter.


	3. Happy Together part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Peter make out, Micky makes a surprise appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This never happened

Waking up practically glued together the next morning, Davy and Peter both felt the need for a shower. They sneaked out of Davy’s room, hoping that Micky had stayed over at some chick’s house. Unfortunately they heard that Micky was already in the bathroom doing his voice exercises and splashing vigorously. “Go!” Davy whispered, “You can wash off in the dressing room before make-up or something.” He pulled Peter’s head down for a kiss. Peter kissed him back, wishing they could stay in bed all day instead of running around on the set. As they heard Micky get out of the tub, Davy pushed Peter gently out the door, mouthing “I’ll see you later.” Innocently he strolled past Micky when the bathroom door opened, not noticing Micky’s lingering gaze following him as he slipped out of his bathrobe before closing the door.

Work was vigorous as usual, and Peter felt frustrated more than once. It seemed the script called for unreasonably many scenes where the boys had to stand so close together they were rubbing up against each other, sitting in each others laps and so on. Peter was sure Davy squeezed in next to him on purpose whenever he could. He cursed his habit of not wearing underwear, and tried to angle his all too prominent erection so it would not be noticed. Bob called out from his chair “All right guys, get the unicycles out!” Davy flashed Peter a grin, having definitely noticed Peter’s discomfort. Alt least Davy wouldn’t be able to rub up against him when they were cycling, but there was no way he could hide his erection sitting on that bike seat. Hopefully the kids who watched the show would be too young to notice, Peter thought as he pedaled furiously after Micky.

After they had done their recording sessions that night, Davy noticed Micky hooking up with one of the extras on the set. With a bit of luck they would be going to her place later, so he and Peter could have the apartment to themselves. And sure enough, Micky pulled Davy aside, and told him he wouldn’t be home that night. Davy wasted no time telling Peter the good news and later they met at Davy and Micky’s place.

They ate dinner in the living room, talking and cuddling. “It’s a shame we have to sneak around like this”, Peter said. “But society – The Man – is frowning on same sex-stuff, so it just wouldn’t be safe to be open about this… relationship, or whatever you would call it.” Davy fluttered his eyelashes coyly: “Oh my, a relationship? Where is my ring, then?” Instead of answering, Peter kissed him deeply, sliding his hand around Davy’s back to pull him closer.

Things soon got hot and heavy on the couch, with occasional bursts of laughter each time one of them got poked somewhere by Micky’s building equipment. “Why would anybody in their right mind hide a screwdriver between the couch pillows, for crying out loud”, Peter groaned after he had taken a particularly vicious jab to the knee.

"Well, the words right mind and Micky…", Davy began, looking up at Peter’s face. Both their shirts laid discarded on the floor. And Davy had unbuttoned the top of Peter’s trousers, stroking Peter’s buttocks. At that moment the front door banged, and Micky came bursting into the room.

"Davy, you home? Man, you wouldn’t believe what this chick wanted me to do… Oh hey, Pete" His voice faded as he went into the kitchen. He returned with 3 beers before Peter and Davy had done more than stir. Shirts off, tangled in each other’s limbs , they at least managed to scoot their bottom halves a bit apart. Micky continued talking as he opened the beers, "Yeah, she said her kid sister was a big fan of ours, so she took me home to have dinner with her family!" Suddenly his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at them. "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted, standing up slowly and backing away from the couch.

Peter was at a loss for words. How could they explain this to Micky? Opening his mouth, he closed it with a grunt as Davy jabbed him in the ribs.

"We are wrestling!" Davy exclaimed. "See, he just pinned me down, and it is not fair, he being so much bigger. Help me man, we can take him together!"

"Without your shirts on?" Micky wanted to know. "Yeah, we were hot. This little sucker is stronger than he looks," Peter frantically babbled.

Micky leaned against the door, narrowing his eyes. He was just about to speak again when Davy pushed Peter off him, and did the only thing he could think of to divert Micky’s attention. “Free for all on Micky” he yelled, jumping from the couch and launching himself through the air. Taken completely by surprise, Micky caught Davy’s weight and sat down hard on the floor. Peter jumped up and ran after Davy, laughing helplessly. Of all the ridiculous situations!

"But you guys.. ow.. hey… all right then, if that’s the way you want to play, watch out for Haystacks Dolenz, " Micky roared, grabbing Davy and lifting him off the floor.

Hoping Micky wouldn’t notice his still very erect cock, Peter jumped on Micky’s back, trying to push him over, only to have them all collapse in a laughing heap. “Ow, you guys are squashing me!” protested Davy from the floor.

Peter grinned down at Davy, and thought to himself that he actually was having fun. They were just having a friendly wrestling match, to Micky that was what it was, anyway, but Peter still felt tremendously aroused at both the bodies wriggling and panting next to him. Micky grabbed Davy’s arms and pinning them to the floor, he yelled: “I win! Now the loser has to treat the winner to more beer, and then some chocolate ice cream! I know all about that ice cream box you have hidden at the back of the freezer” Jumping up, he hurried towards the kitchen, leaving Davy to swiftly adjust his erection. Hopefully Micky hadn’t noticed it. “Beer and chocolate ice cream” Peter and Davy mouthed in perfect unison. That was Micky for you.

When Micky came back, he carried a box of ice cream, and a couple of bottles of beer on a tray. Seeing that his bandmates were still reclining on the floor, he sat the tray down next to them, grabbed a couple of pillows from the couch and laid down next to them. “You love this, dontcha”, Davy said, “just eating off the floor.”. Micky’s table manners were somewhat of an inside joke with the group, they were terrible. The drummer did everything, including eating, in a hurry, attacking every plateful with so much vigor that the plates were sometimes chipped after he had finished. Munching their ice cream, they talked about their mutual friends, their plans and hopes for the future, and everything that came to mind. After they had finished, Micky rolled to his side and looked at Davy. “Seems that your table manners aren’t so good either, you got ice cream all over your face”, he said.

Peter grinned at Davy who furiously wiped his cheeks. “Listen, guys, I better go” he said, picking himself up off the floor. Davy made a small face of disappointment, but he couldn’t protest without rousing Micky’s suspicions again. Poking his head around the door to blow Peter a hidden kiss, he said “see you tomorrow”. Peter winked and made a motion towards the front of his pants. “Maybe you’ll see more than you bargained for, my pants are bursting at the seams here”, he whispered back, leaving Davy giggling in the doorway.


	4. Happy Together part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micky gets an eyeful, a male-on-male three-way ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This never happened

This week they were filming “I’ve got a little song here”. Peter was thankful that there wasn’t quite so many opportunities for Davy to cuddle up against him in this episode. Hiding his feelings for the little Englishman was getting more difficult by the minute. One of the most interesting things about Davy’s personality was how he could be all soft like a kitten one moment, all bristles the next. Mostly though, Peter thought, he was sweet and lovely.

Davy had the most difficult time hiding his feelings while they were filming the dog scenes. Seeing Peter with the puppies in the park did all sort of strange things to his heart.

"So, you want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Davy asked Peter after they were through for the day. "Sure", Peter answered. "I don’t know if we should risk going back to your place so soon, though. Micky might not fall for that wrestling story twice." "It sucks that we have to sneak around like this", Davy said. "But that’s how it is. This living with Micky thing is only temporary after all, we are both looking for separate houses."

They drove in their own cars, leaving Peter’s car at his house, and driving together for the rest of the way. Grabbing a bite from a take-out restaurant, they drove out of the city, parking in a secluded spot. The August air was hot as they munched their food. Peter stared at Davy as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Looking around, they decided nobody was in sight. But it still felt too risky, so after a few quick kisses and cuddles, Davy just drove Peter back home.

As Davy returned to their apartment, Micky looked at him strangely. “Where have you been?” “Out for a bite of food”, Davy replied. “I could have joined you, you know”, Micky said. “Yeah, well I wasn’t in the mood for company”, Davy mumbled, hurriedly returning to his own room.

The next day, Micky decided to find out what was going on. He was sure that Davy was hiding something from him, he wasn’t excactly difficult to read after all. But he wasn’t sure what it could be. His little sister Coco visited him on the set sometimes, and he wished she would show up today. He would be able to talk to her about it. Then he did a double take. Wait a minute! Could it be that Davy had a thing going with Coco? He know that his sister had a sweet spot for Davy, and he hadn’t seen Davy with any chicks for weeks. Oh no! Davy was probably doing all sorts of stuff to his innocent baby sister! Right under Micky’s very nose!

Grumbling to himself, he decided to wait in Davy’s dressing room that afternoon to ask him straight out. Sitting down on the couch his seething gradually turned to drowsiness. Soon the soft, comfortable couch and the comparative darkness after their long day of filming under bright lights proved to be too much for his lack of sleep, and, pulling a blanket over himself, he nodded off amongst the pillows.

As filming wrapped for the day and everybody started to leave the set, Davy grabbed Peter by the wrist, made sure nobody was around, and pulled Peter with him into his dressing room. Locking the door behind them, he turned to Peter with an almost predatory smile. Peter raised his eyebrows. “But what if”, he started to say. “Don’t worry, almost everyone has gone home, and if somebody notice that the door is locked, they will think I got a girl in here”, Davy explained. “It has happened before. We have to be quiet though.”

He latched on to Peter, kissing and sucking at his neck, as he simultaneously tried to divest them of their clothes. Throwing all caution to the wind, Peter started tearing at their clothes too, desperate to feel Davy’s skin against his. As their shirts came of they hugged each other close. “You feel so good”, Peter whispered, bending down to cover Davy’s lips with his own. “Mmmh, you too”, Davy panted. Nudging Peter towards the couch, he opened Peter’s belt – that sideways belt buckle was so endearing. Slipping his hand down the front of Peter’s pants, he squeezed Peter’s hardness gently. Tearing the rest of their clothes off, he backed Peter further towards the couch. Peter flopped down on his back and

"AAAAH!!!" The couch erupted with pillows and blankets, and Micky’s terrified face stared up at them.

Davy and Peter stared flabbergasted back at him.

"AAAH!" Micky screamed again. "My God! What are you doing? Why are you naked? "

"We can explain", Davy began, but Peter stopped him. "You know what, I’m through sneaking." He said. "We are in fact naked because we were about to have sex. So if you…"

"Have sex?" Micky exclaimed. "But I didn’t know that you two…" His face fell. "Although I felt that there were something odd that time I walked in on you wrestling. Oh my God, you were having sex then too, weren’t you. And I interrupted it?"

Davy grabbed a pillow and hid his cock behind it. “Why are you even here?” he asked. Peter didn’t bother hiding anything, he just scooted a bit further up on the couch, looking intently at Micky.

"I am here because I thought you were… oh nevermind. This thing with you two though. What, when, how… and why the hell haven’t you told me? I thought we were friends!"

"Micky", Davy began, but stopped. This was not what he had expected to hear. "Man", Peter said, "you know what society is like. We figured it would be best if we kept it to ourselves. As to why, well… I can’t be the only one who has noticed Davy here. I have noticed you looking at him too." Moving slightly closer to Micky, he stroked the drummer’s arm gently. "In fact, I think I might have fallen in love. What - that should be fairly obvious. When… A couple of weeks ago, I think, although I had a crush on him long before that, and as to how… well, I guess we could show you? Since you haven’t run away yet, I have a feeling you would be interested" Peter looked at Micky, then up at Davy with a question in his eyes.

Davy sat down on the couch, he wasn’t sure what Peter meant. Show Micky what exactly? Micky looked as dumbfounded as Davy felt, suddenly blushing as he understood the implications of what Peter was saying.

"Do you want to do it in front of him? Or… have a threesome?" Davy asked. "But don’t you think you would be a little jealous?""And there you go with the limits again, babe", Peter said. "I love you, and love is something you are supposed to share! If it doesn’t feel right, we will stop and talk about it. But lets cross that bridge when or if we come to it. For now I am happy just being friends who love each other and have fun together. And as they say, the more the merrier."

Davy looked down, frowning. “Well, I am not completely sure about this sharing thing”, he said, “but I am willing to try it. We can put on a show for him anyway, and see where it goes from there.”

"Hey, I’m right here, guys!", Micky complained.

"Shhh", Peter whispered, drawing Davy into his arms. "Just watch, if you like. If not, you can leave. It’s all up to you."

Micky felt as if his eyes were about to drop out of his head. Watch his friends have sex? His two male friends? He settled back into the corner of the couch, feeling both unsure and slightly aroused. He fully supported the philosophy that it was possible to love the person, not the gender, and if he was to be completely honest, he had let his gaze linger on Davy leaving the bath or running around the house less than fully dressed more than once. No harm in just watching, was there?

Davy leaned in and nibbled his way down Peter’s chest, giving extra attention to his nipples. “Oh God that feels so good”, Peter moaned. “We have to be quiet, remember?” Davy murmured, licking a long stripe down Peter’s belly and engulfing Peter’s erection in his mouth. Peter moaned and moved his hips eagerly. Pulling Davy down on top of him in the 69 position, he wasted no time getting Davy’s swollen cock out of his pants and into his mouth.

Swallowing, Micky rubbed himself outside his pants. He couldn’t help staring at the men before him as Davy started gently gyrating his hips above Peter’s face. Those firm, round buttocks were the most beckoning things he had ever seen.

"Can I touch you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even noticed. Peter let Davy’s cock slip out of his mouth for a second and nodded encouragingly. "Don’t you feel a little overdressed?" he asked with a wink that was downright dirty. Hurrying out of his clothes, Micky started stroking Davy’s butt. A low cry broke in Davy’s throat at the added stimulation. Peter hummed affirmatively as he worked his tongue around the tip of Davy’s cock. Moaning incoherently, Davy hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction. "You’re beautiful", Micky whispered, feeling awed by what he was witnessing. Feeling clumsy and unsure of himself, he let his fingers slip into Davy’s butt crack, using his other hand to stroke himself.

Davy’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came hard, causing Peter to choke and splutter. Peter held onto Davy as he rolled them both gently to their sides. Davy slid to the floor, stuffing a pillow under his knees and attacked Peter’s cock with renewed vigor, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. He reached out for Micky’s hand, guiding it to the root of Peter’s erection. “Is this all right?” he murmured, looking questioningly at Micky. The drummer nodded, and started to tickle the inside of Peter’s thighs using just his fingertips. Peter looked down at the sight in front of him, his two band-mates on their knees, one sucking him off, the other caressing him. Tangling his fingers in their hair, petting and pulling them gently closer together, he moaned loudly as he came.

Micky took Davy’s chin in his hand, turning his head for a kiss. He could taste Peter’s slightly salty cum on Davy’s mouth, but it only turned him on more.

Peter guided Micky up on the couch, and knelt on the floor as Micky and Davy had done before him. Pulling Davy to him, he leaned their foreheads together and whispered “Did you like that?”

Davy grinned cheekily back. “I did actually. Now let’s see what we can do about Haystacks Dolenz here. He looks about ready to explode!” Climbing onto the couch he knelt beside Micky, tangling his hands in the drummer’s hair. Davy looked at Micky, the evidence of his arousal pointing at the ceiling. Davy petted Micky’s scalp gently, flicking his tongue down the side of Micky’s throat. As he reached the point where neck meets shoulder he bit down, making Micky sigh and squirm. Davy nibbled his way to the other side and bit down a little harder, causing Micky to moan loudly. Peter dipped his head and licked a long stripe up Micky’s cock, tasting the first drops of pre-cum. “Does that feel good?” he asked. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” was his response as Micky crushed Davy to him, stifling his yells and groans with the other man’s mouth as Peter wiggled his tongue and gave Micky the climax of his life.

Later, they got back into their clothes, occasionally giggling as the thoughts of what they had been doing surfaced. “Hope we managed to satisfy your curiosity, Dolenz”, Peter said. “Oh yes, I only got one more question”, Micky said. “Can I join you guys again some time?” “We’ll see”, Davy said with a naughty smile. “Before you know it, Mike will want to join us too”, Peter quipped. “Skinny the Schneid?” Davy said. “Are you kidding? We can never ever even tell him about this, he would kill us” Davy continued as he unlocked the door

"Tell me what, exactly?", the Texan said, raising himself from a chair he had placed just outside the door. Seeing the horrified looks on their faces, he chuckled quietly. "Come on, guys. I know what you have been doing!" Mike continued. "You don’t have to tell me anything. I’ve been standing guard outside this door here for the last hour."

Micky’s eyes widened as he heard this.”You heard? You know? Don’t you hate us?”

"Why? Because you had some man-on-man sex? That`s your hang-up man, not mine. I know where it`s at." Punching Micky playfully on the upper arm, he turned to Peter and Davy. "Let’s get out of here, Phyllis asked me to invite you guys over for dinner tonight."

Putting their arms around each other’s shoulders the boys Monkee-walked out to their cars.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
